In A Marine Uniform
by MsBitterSweets
Summary: He's back, Whitney's back. He's alive and he's here and he's not missing in action and… and they're back together. Lana and Whitney are back together. Great. Wait, where was Tina Greer again?


This story is a re-telling of the episode Visage, season two of Smallville. There are some characteristics that can be considered out-of-characterness from Clark, but I hope that despite that you'll give this a chance and maybe even enjoy it. All the dialogue and events are taken directly from the episode, the only thing I'm changing/adding on is Clark's thoughts.

Warnings: If you have not watched this episode of Smallville, it will be full of spoilers. Seriously, the first sentence is a spoiler. Also, this story is centered on Clark's undying gay love for Whitney that fuels my imagination, so if that's a problem…

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, or its characters, or its dialogue.

Summary: He's back, Whitney's back. He's alive and he's here and he's not missing in action and… and they're back together. Lana and Whitney are back together. Great.

**~In a Marine Uniform~**

Whitney's back. Oh god, _he's back. _

He's okay and alive and I can't fucking believe it. He's walking towards me, and he's smiling and wearing his navy uniform and he's just _glowing_ and-

And, no, wait.

It's Lana. He's looking at Lana and smiling at her and walking towards _Lana. _Now they're hugging and they're in their own little world, a world I hoped to be part of. A world I wish was only for Whitney and me, our world.

I… I need to get to class, second bell's already rung and if I keep watching them I'm afraid I'll start crying like the big baby I am. Or maybe go on a killing spree.

Right, class.

* * *

><p>"Wow. It certainly is nice to hear some good news for a change."<p>

Wow, mom, thanks. Lana and Whitney dating, again, yeah, that's good news. Great news, in fact, why don't we send them a welcome back and congratulations on your relationship status fruit basket?

"Mrs. Fordman must be so relieved. That's wonderful."

Thank you too, dad. Always so helpful.

"Yeah."

Great, me and my big mouth. I don't think I've ever used that much sarcasm in one word, I think I actually burned my tongue a little. Ouch.

"Why do I get the impression that you won't be the grand marshal at Whitney's homecoming parade?"

Oh, I don't know, dad. Maybe it's because I can't stand to see Whitney and what's-her-face together anymore than I can be near meteor rocks. I think I'd prefer meteor rocks over that. Yeah, I would.

"I'm happy he's okay, I really am-"

I _am _happy, I'm really happy that Whitney's back and okay and alive and happy. I'm a little lightheaded and my hands are still shaking.

"It's just… I know this sounds selfish… but things were just starting to get better between me and Lana, and now he's back."

I just wish I had been the one to bring that smile to his lips. The one he walked towards and hugged and kissed even though everyone was looking…It hurts to watch them so happy together, Whitney still so in love with her. Now he's back, back to her.

Lana. Not me.

Not that I can tell them that, so I go for the alternative that everyone seems so happy with. Lana and me. Blagh.

"I thought Lana and Whitney had broken up?"

So did I, mom, so did I. My cheeks had burned from smiling so much and trying not to show it. I had gone home and smiled some more then, teeth and all. Of course, mom and dad had thought it was because _Lana _and Whitney had broken up. Not because Lana and _Whitney _had broken up.

"So did I, but now she's throwing a party tonight at the Talon."

"And you're going right?"

Of course I am, dad.

No, are you kidding?

"… I don't know if I can stomach seeing them together again."

"Clark. You need to put your personal feelings aside, son. Whitney risked his life for this country and he deserves a hero's welcome."

Great, you can't argue with a Kent who's made up his mind. Just great.

* * *

><p>I know Lana. I know her well and I know that once she sees Whitney, old feelings will come rushing back and she'll fall in love with him again.<p>

I also know that after a few weeks, the reasons of why she broke up with him will, too.

* * *

><p>Ugh, I'm gonna be sick. Why did I come to this stupid party anyways?<p>

Oh, right. Jonathan Kent, stubborn as a mule, boss of the family, scary looking when mad. Stupid.

There they are, Lana, Chloe, Pete and Whitney. Whitney's looking at Lana like she's some kind of first place prize and looking so in love.

Ugh, I'm definitely gonna be sick.

Oh, I'm moving. Why am I moving? Shit, they saw me, now I have to talk to them.

"Hey, Clark."

_Whitney._

"Whitney, good to have you back."

So, so, _so_ good. Oh shit, was that my heart?

He's shaking my hand, he's holding my hand, he's touching me and I don't want to let go. _Ever. _

"Hey, Fordman!"

Some jocks take him away from me. First Lana and now some random guys.

Great, now I'm a drama queen.

Great, now I'm alone with Lana.

"Listen, Clark, about Saturday-"

"No, it's okay. I understand."

Just shut up and leave me alone.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and then a voice near my ear.

"What's going on this Saturday?"

Oh God, he's so near. I can feel his warmth pressed against my back and I really hope I don't pop an erection right now. Or start setting things on fire with my eyes. That would be awkward.

"Nothing."

She seems guilty, why does she look guilty? Now, _I_ look guilty, too. And now Whitney's moved and I can't feel him anymore.

"I take it you two saw a lot of each other while I was gone?"

"No, not especially."

Not like I wanted to, please don't think I like her. I only have eyes for you- and what is _wrong_ with me?

"Clark and I are just friends, Whitney."

Yes, just friends. If even that. An awkward silence falls around us. _Awkward._

"I'm gonna get some punch."

I try not to, put I give him an once-over. I hope he didn't notice. That'd be awkward.

* * *

><p>I need to piss, badly. When I open the bathroom door, a bathroom stall's door rushes past me. Whitney threw it, how did he do that?<p>

"Whitney, what's going on?"

"What's going on with you and Lana?"

He's angry, he's sexy when he's angry. Now wouldn't be that much of a better time to have a boner, either.

"Nothing."

Nothing at all, zero, nada. Please believe me.

"Whitney I kept my promise to you. I looked after her-"

Not that I wanted to, but for you, anything. God, something is _wrong_ with me.

"-that's it!"

"Oh, yeah. You're a real class act, Kent."

Now, if that didn't have sarcasm dripping from it in excess I could've taken that as a compliment.

"I go out and fight for my country and you stab me in the back by trying to steal my girl."

Jeez! Another thing Lana manages to twist without even trying. Great, _why _does everyone _insist _on thinking I have a crush on her?

Shit, he looks really angry, and for something that's so far from the truth it's ridiculous.

"That's _not_ what happened."

There's no use, he won't believe me. I think my heart just cried a little when he turned his back and headed towards the door. But I hide it with good ol' Kent Macho-ness and changing the subject.

"How'd you do that to the door?"

Actually, that's a pretty good question, not that I care about that right now.

Oh, yes! Mission accomplished, he's talking to me again.

"I'm a trained U.S. marine, Clark. There're a lot of things I can do."

Whoa… is it just me or did that sound extremely sexual? This is good masturbation material, and where did my shame go?

Oh, he's coming closer.

"Stay away from Lana."

… Right. Lana.

Whitney just walks out the door, still in the delusion that I'm a threat for "his girl" when really I'm trying my hardest to be a threat to Lana.

* * *

><p>This has <em>got <em>to stop.

No more good Clark who keeps it bottled up. No more "Clark and Lana" or "Lana and Clark".

No more Nice Guy.

It's between classes and I have enough time to stop by and say "Hey, I have a huge hard-on for your boyfriend. You know, just so you know."

And that is exactly what's going to happen, I will not stop until it is known that Whitney is the one I want…. That was cheesy.

Found her! She's by her locker. Okay, Kent, _you can do this_, don't back down now. Let the whole fucking school know you're gay for Whitney. Let's do this.

"Lana, we need to talk."

"About what happened last night in the Talon?"

-Oh, she knows already? Well that makes it kinda easier for me. For some reason I feel a little bit disappointed. I wanted to be the one telling her, and then maybe bitch slap her and walk away like the good little teenage girl I am.

"Could've apologized over the phone."

What the fuck?

"What are you talking about?"

"Whitney told me he walked in on you _tearing_ apart the bathroom."

Uh… what?

"He said you were in some kind of _jealous_ rage."

Is that sadistic pleasure I see in her eyes? Man, I bet she loved hearing about that. But, why the hell did Whitney say that?

"_Whitney_ was the one tearing up the bathroom."

And looking sexy as all hell the while, but I guess that's sorta irrelevant right now. However important it was right then. Now, Kent, not much of a good time to get a boner now either. You'll find some alone time sooner or later, be patient.

"He said you told him to stay away from me, Clark."

Ha! That's funny.

"What? No, I didn't say that. He's lying."

He is, and I have no idea why. This really doesn't sound like Whitney.

"After everything he's been through, now you're calling him a liar? I can't believe you."

Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Something's wrong, I can feel it in my gut.

Hey no fair! She gets to be the one stomping away in indignation.

* * *

><p>"Who knows what kind of inside information she's given about my company."<p>

Poor Lex. He's always suffering from such grown-up problems like possible corporate spies and company threats. But there's still room enough to squish in some romance problems.

Good to know I'm not alone in this.

Lex is very good at pool, I mean, after all those times he's played, it's only logical that someone gets good at it. I can measure the graveness of his problem by how bad he shots, and it's _bad_. And he knows it.

"Lex, you've been dating Helen for a while but nothing you ever told me about her would lead me to believe she's the espionage type."

I feel bad knowing that there's little I can do to help him. A few - words is all I can offer and Lex is always doing such big things to help me.

He waits till I do my shot before answering.

"Afraid one day you'll learn the frustrating truth, Clark. People are seldom whom they appear to be."

Poor Lex.

"Did she give you any kind of explanation?"

"Didn't get that far. When she learned I had her investigated, she turned hostile and stormed out."

Well, he kinda asked for part of it. And he's being _real_ bad at pool; it's a little painful to see.

"I knew someone was investigating me, I'd be a little ticked off, too."

He feels bad about doing it, that's something I like about Lex. Even though he does bad things, he regrets them.

"You want to know the most pathetic part about it? It was the first time I actually pictured a future with a woman beyond two months."

Now he just gave up on the game entirely, decided alcohol was better. I guess if I was over twenty one I'd probably prefer alcohol for this sorta problem.

Lots and lots of alcohol.

"Did you ask her to explain her side of the story? May not be what it looks like."

May not and they could get back together. Get married, have children and live happily ever after.

"I wish I shared your eternal optimism, Clark."

…

"I'm not sure how much of an optimist I've been lately."

I'll just unload my problems to Lex so he can forget about his own. I _always _unload my problems with him, and I feel guilty, but maybe this time it'll work for something other than helping myself.

I know I'm pouting but I can't help it. I haven't exactly told Lex how flamboyantly gay I am for Whitney, but I'm getting there. Dropping hints here and there, but it appears to be that Lex is rather dense, or maybe he's just waiting for me to tell him outright.

"Now that the quarterback's returned you're back at your own one-yard line with Lana? Be patient, most quarterback's careers don't last that long."

Actually…

"It's not just that. I mean, I'm worried about him. Since he's been back he's been acting… bizarre. Like he's someone else."

"He might be suffering from post-traumatic stress. Some of my employees went through that after the tornado. I sent them to a specialist at Metropolis, they're all doing much better."

Ouch. Poor Lex. He's been having so many problems lately. There's his father, the tornado, and now Helen, the possible corporate spy. The bitch.

But I'm supposed to be distracting him with my stupid teenage problems.

"Maybe the specialist can help Whitney."

Or, maybe I can develop a new ability that makes sexy quarterbacks gay and fall in love with big horny aliens.

"It's worth a try. If you want I can get an appointment this week."

See, Lex is awesome. Even though he has his own problems, he still manages to help _me_.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

><p>"What do you want now, Kent."<p>

Whoa, someone's pissed. That barely sounded like a question, it was more of a demand… and I'm not supposed to think that's incredibly sexy.

"Look, Whitney, I know we've had our differences in the past, but before you left Smallville I thought we'd come to an understanding. I'm worried about you."

"Worried about what?"

About _you. _He's been so angry all the time. Screaming and throwing doors around and then screaming some more, and now I feel like an abused housewife, this is ridiculous. But it's true, he's been so possessive lately, about Lana of course, but it's weird, new, and not Whitney, not the one I know.

"You've been through a lot and Lex Luthor told me about this doctor. He deals with people with post traumatic stress disorder-"

"Clark, if this is your way of trying to break me and Lana up, it's not gonna work. I know you've got a thing for her, you always have. It's one of Clark Kent's many secrets."

_God_, why is it all about _Lana_. This has nothing to do with _Lana_-

Although, I don't like the way he just said I had secrets, like he knows something. The something. But that's impossible. Right?

"Whitney, this has nothing to do with Lana. You need help."

Uh, what? I only say that kind of crap to meteor infected people not… Whitney.

"What I _need_ is for you to stay out of my life."

Whitney reaches out and shoves me, only he doesn't hurt his hand, instead, I go flying towards the ground. That's never happened, at least, not with anyone that's not somehow special.

I turn on my X-Ray vision, something I've never done with Whitney because, well… just something I've never done with Whitney.

… Oh, shit. That's not Whitney, he's got green stuff mixed around his bones and Whitney isn't supposed to have that and the only one to ever have that is… Tina Greer.

… Oh, shit.

* * *

><p>I'm freaking out, because Whitney isn't Whitney, not really, it's actually Tina Greer, who can change into anyone she wants and since she <em>wants<em> Lana she decided to be Whitney which means that Whitney isn't back, so all the things he said and did weren't him but Tina and Whitney isn't back… he isn't back and what does that mean?

"Hey,"

Wow, that was a surprisingly good job at summarizing all that chaos inside my head.

"Clark, what's going on?"

Oh, nothing, Pete, really, nothing. Just that I think something's wrong with my chest because it's really tight and it hurts.

"Look I know this may sound crazy but, Whitney may not be Whitney."

It isn't Whitney, I'm sure of that. _Damn_ it! Why isn't that making me relieved? I mean, all of _that _wasn't Whitney.

"Are you getting existential on us or is this wall of weird material?"

Right, because all of this is actually somehow funny and insignificant, and hey, might even make a good story for Chloe. When did I get so bitter?

"I think he's Tina Greer."

"Mighty morphing power girl?"

Yes, the morphing bitch.

"What?"

Pete looks surprised. Shit did I say that out loud? Let me try again.

"Girl who's Lex, then Lana, then locked up."

But _then _free again and being her usual obsessive bitch.

"No, I know who she is, but it's impossible."

"Why? She was obsessed with Lana, remember? Maybe she escaped from the hospital to see her again. Who better to impersonate then Whitney?"

Fucking Whitney Fordman, who's apparently still out there fighting a war and not _here_, in small safe Smallville, with _me_.

"Clark, there's no way she could've pulled a Martin Gardener."

A what? Chloe and her references always manage to make me lose track of the conversation.

"Why not?"

"'Cause she's dead."

Huh?

"What?"

"She committed suicide last week. Remember, I was running a story on it on page two."

Huh?

"What happened?"

"The authorities said that she went into the art therapy room at the psychiatric hospital, doused herself in paint thinner and lit a match."

Uh…

"Okay, now that's nasty."

No, Pete, that's actually very confusing.

"I know. Tina wrote a note saying that she just didn't know who she was anymore. She couldn't take it."

Wait.

"Did they ID her dental records?"

* * *

><p>Shit, I totally forgot about my freaky alien stuff and I think the bitch may know about them. Shit.<p>

"There's something else about Tina."

I wait until the hallway is all emptied out before continuing.

"I think she might know about my abilities."

Luckily, I got my best friend Pete here to unload my alien shit, because Lex just isn't enough. _I'm_ such a bitch.

"You _think_?"

"I had to use them to stop her. Once she was declared insane, I figured I didn't have to worry."

"Well, we gotta worry now."

'We'? God, Pete shouldn't be worrying about this,_ I_ should.

"What about the meteor rocks, does she know?"

Shit, I forgot about that, too.

"Yeah, she used Lana's necklace against me."

"You gotta be careful man."

Yeah, too bad I'm usually not.

"I'm gonna go find Tina, you warn Lana."

And, what do you know?

"Warn me about what?"

Hey, actually this might be kinda fun. I'll just drop the bomb on her, drop it real hard.

"Lana, this may be hard for you to understand but… we may think that Whitney's actually Tina Greer."

That's right, take that… I thought this was supposed to make me feel better, and what is wrong with this annoying chest pain?

"Why would you say that?"

Uh, can't exactly say that I used my x-ray vision and saw traces of meteor rock inside him, or rather, her.

"You just have to believe me."

"This is just insane."

"I know it's a lot to process but it's true."

A lot to process, maybe too much.

"I'm going to the Fordman's, you stay here with Pete till I get back."

* * *

><p>No one's answering the door and this is kind of urgent.<p>

"Mrs. Fordman!"

Still nothing, I look around and do that really neat trick where I just poke my finger through the door knob, and there! The door's open… this is a really nice house-

Oh, shit! That's Mrs. Fordman, tied to a chair with tape on her mouth to keep her quiet. This is totally Tina Greer's work.

"Are you okay? Where's Whitney?"

I try to be gentle as I take the tape off, but there's still some red marks left behind.

"I don't know! Whoever that is it is _not_ my son. A-A girl, she's some kind of monster!"

I quickly finish untying her; it looks like she's about to break or something.

"Okay, come on."

So, this is going to be a bitch.

* * *

><p>Man, I'm exhausted. And it's not even close to being over yet. I still have to find Tina, do something about her, and figure out what's wrong with my chest, which hasn't stopped hurting since I first learned about Tina.<p>

"Hey dad."

I thought this was my "fortress of solitude" not the "fix-a-beyond-repair-old-tractor-and-prevent-Clark-from-being-alone fortress".

"Oh, hi Clark. Say, how's Mrs. Fordman doing?"

"They're gonna keep her overnight. She's pretty freaked out over this whole thing."

She wouldn't stop crying, all the time. At first it was because she was still scared. Then because she was freaked out about Tina. Then… then because she was worried about Whitney.

"Who can blame her, right? Well, any idea where Tina is now?"

"No, she could be anyone."

Anyone, just like she was Whitney.

"You're right about that."

Whitney, who hasn't come ba-.

* * *

><p>Next thing I know I'm being thrown down the stairs to our basement. And it hurts.<p>

"I always wondered how you beat me, Clark. You should be dead, but you're not. Meteor shower must've done something to you, too. Looks painful."

Yeah, she's talking about my pained grunts, thanks to Lana's stupid meteor rock necklace. Who fucking wears a piece of the murder weapon that killed your parents around your neck?

"Tina, don't do this."

Yeah, yeah. Man, that sounded pathetic.

"If I wanna be with Lana, you don't have a choice."

Great, now she's tying me up. Maybe she has a kink for bondage?

"Last year you tried to kill her."

And unfortunately failed... Okay, maybe that was a little cruel of me.

"Yeah, it was the worst mistake of my life. She rejected me and I acted without thinking. But I love her, and I'll do anything to be with her. Now, I finally figured out who Lana wants to be with."

Wow, she can talk. I just want to be untied, not given her entire life story.

"It's gonna be easy to become you, Clark."

Ah, shit. She looks and talks just like me… Lana's gonna be easily fooled by her. And is she really supposed to be telling me her evil plan to conquer the world and win the girl? Isn't that what villains always do wrong. Get over-confident and tell their plans to the tied up hero?

"No! Stay away from her!"

"You have the perfect life. Great parents, good friends. And most importantly, the girl of our dreams waiting for you to finally make a move."

Girl of my dreams my ass… the only one I've wanted all this time, the only one I've loved… is Whitney.

"No!"

But Tina's already gone, looking like me. Not like Whitney anymore. I wish I could've had a little more time before discovering Tina, a little more time being able to look at Whitney and love him and not see who it really was. Not see how Whitney is not here, not back. Stupid necklace… it really hurts.

* * *

><p>I don't know if it's Lana's amazingly inconvenient meteor necklace or my teenage heartbreak that's holding me down and hurting me so much.<p>

Yes, I finally found out what the pain in my chest was. It still hurts. A lot.

But that's not what I should be thinking about, I should be concentrating on finding a way to escape. And then saving the damsel in distress.

What is that? A light? Coming from my ship? Am I dead, is this how my people die? Shit, I think I'm dying.

Wait. There's no more pain. Okay, either I'm dead and in some kind of heaven or…

"Clark! He's down here! Clark, son. You alright, what happened?"

Oh you know, you kinda but not really knocked me out, tied a meteor rock to my neck, became me and apparently, I'm on my way to rape Lana.

"Ship saved me."

"How'd it do that?"

Don't know, but Lana's necklace isn't green anymore, and it doesn't hurt me, either. I still have that feeling in my chest, but now it's spread lower, to my gut and I think I'm gonna be sick. Stupid heart.

"I don't know, but look at what it did to the necklace. Oh my god! I have to save Lana."

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Shit.<p>

This time for real, I mean, how sick is it to walk in on yourself making out with Lana? Very sick, that how sick. God, I think I just puked a little in my mouth.

"Get away from her!"

Man, she is really freaked. Maybe this wasn't the best timing? No Clark, no, it wasn't good timing, you should've let them have dirty counter sex before you stopped them. Sometimes I can be very stupid.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'll explain everything when I get you away from Tina."

Said Tina.

"Tina?"

Now she's really freaked. This is starting to look a little funny. But I probably should refrain from laughing. Time and place, Clark, time and place.

"No, Lana. That's Tina. Lana, it's me, Clark."

"Don't listen to him, he's lying."

Alright, alright. Think… movie clichés where two dudes look alike, what is always their solution? Right! Say something the other dude doesn't know!

"The guy who fixed the leaky drain pipe!"

Who said crappy clichéd movies aren't helpful?

Lana's starting to try to get away, but Tina's as strong as I am.

"No! We're supposed to be together."

"Stay away from me, you freak!"

Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"No!"

Oh! That bitch slap probably hurt more. Well, at least it knocked Lana unconscious. Now I don't have to worry about getting caught doing some freaky alien stuff.

"You ruin everything!"

Everything's happening so fast. First we're fighting inside, then we get pushed out back into the alley and I head butt Tina. Now we're circling each other and looking pretty ridiculous.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Kent!"

"Bring it on."

'Bring it on'? Now we're using cheesy fighting lines, too?

Then we're going at it again, accidentally breaking into a flower shop in the process.

"Tina! Listen to me, you don't have to do this. You can stop. I can help you."

Not that I want to, that that you deserve it. But I'm a Kent, I'm supposed to try to get every possible person into a nut house, even though apparently, they're not all that useful.

"Why don't you just die!"

She starts charging at me with a huge ass metal thing in her hands, and when I instinctively move out of the way, she falls right into another metal but spiky thing. The thing goes right through her coming out wet and shinny with blood.

"Tina!"

"Take care of… Lana."

She spurts out blood from her mouth before going limp. She died.

That's when I realize that Whitney and Tina are somewhat similar. They both just wanted Lana, and in the end, they both wanted to be sure someone would take care for her, protect her, when they could no longer do it themselves.

So that's what I'll do. I've never really liked Lana, mostly because I was jealous, but she was a part of Whitney's life and Whitney wanted me to look after her and… that's what I'll do. For Whitney.

* * *

><p>"How's Mrs. Fordman?"<p>

"The military officer that Tina murdered was coming to tell Mrs. Fordman that they had found Whitney's body... Whitney died in combat."

…

"Oh my god, oh that's horrible."

"Yeah."

…

"Clark? Have you seen Lana?"

…

"Chloe said she's not ready to see anyone right now."

That's not actually true; Lana wanted to talk to me. _I'm _not ready to see anyone. I wish I didn't have to talk to my parents about how sorry we are someone we knew died, when they're not. Not really. They didn't love him like I did, they didn't cry for him, or grief for him, they just said they're sorry. Which means nothing. Not really.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

No, mom, I'm not. I wish I could just start running and never stop, never look back. Maybe that way I'll catch up with Whitney. Maybe that way, when I reach him, I can tell him how much I loved him, how he made me blush and stutter and trip. But I can't, and I can't tell them that either. So I go for the obvious alternative.

"I just can't help thinking, Whitney's skin wasn't bulletproof, his bones weren't unbreakable, but he still out himself in harm's way so the world could be safer. I wonder if I didn't have my abilities if I'd have the same kind of courage."

There's a long silence, and maybe they caught me lying. Maybe they heard the quiver in my voice and recognized it for what it really is, that I wasn't telling them everything.

"Son, there is no doubt in our minds that you would."

But of course, they didn't. Maybe I'm getting too good at lying. Or maybe they're getting too good at not hearing what they don't want to know. I wonder which one is better.

* * *

><p>Lana's meteor rock necklace looks better this way, transparent instead of green. Or maybe that's just me, who has one too many bad memories about green necklaces.<p>

I don't know why I'm here, in the caves. It's a really depressing place, and it gives me no comfort what's so ever. Yet I always come here and it's starting to annoy me, because I don't want to be here. In Smallville. I want to leave, I don't know where or for how long, but I can't stand to look at this town anymore. Everything reminds me of Whitney.

But I can't go, not when I promised I would take care of-

"Lana!"

"I-I called your house, your mom said you were down here."

She looks like she's about to break, her eyes are red and blotchy and her voice has gone small, along with the rest of her. For the first time I see her for what she really is. Not the home wrecking bitch I'd always made her up to be, but the fragile little girl who's lost a lot and needs to cry and someone to hold her, even for just a minute before she gathers herself up and pretends to be the stubborn, strong woman she wishes she was. I still don't exactly like her, but I'm willing to be the one to hold her, for now. For Whitney.

"I'm so sorry."

I am, because she lost Whitney, too. Even if only the part of him she was still holding onto, the one who came back from war and turned out to be Tina. While the rest received a video that would've broken his heart.

"I never should've sent that video."

And just like that she starts crying. And no, she really shouldn't have sent that video, she really shouldn't have. But I'm supposed to be holding her, not kicking her while she's down.

"No, don't do that to yourself."

Still, I can't bring myself to take a step closer to her.

"He was missing in action, fighting for his life, thinking that I wasn't there. That I didn't care."

A part of me, the one that's still angry and grieving, is glad. She should be feeling guilty. _She should._

"It's not your fault."

_It is! It's always been her fault!_

"It seems like every person I've gotten close to just leaves."

…

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is! My parents, Nell, and now Whitney."

That's right. She lost Whitney, too. She's lost him, too.

"I know I haven't been a good friend."

And I'm supposed to be holding her while she cries.

"You've been a great friend."

Even if it means lying to her face.

"No! I have doubted you, accused you of things, and yet you're still here. Protecting me. I don't care if you have secrets, Clark, you are the one good, constant thing in my life and I don't want to lose you too."

I grab her and crush her against my chest in a hug, holding her while she empties herself out in tears.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She's sobbing into my jacket, and I hold her tightly against me. She fits into me, molding herself to be closer, and that almost makes me start crying. We both lost Whitney. We were both left with a gaping hole, and I know I'm not lying to her.

I'm not going anywhere.

**~In A Marine Uniform~**

So… yeah. That's that.

I'm not really a fan of Smallville, I don't even read Smallville fics much, but I saw this episode and the idea wouldn't go away. I hope that it wasn't too bad.

Also, if you see anything weird, a spelling mistake or a sentence sounding funny or something that looks completely out of place, please let me know and I'll fix it right away.

Any kind of feedback is love, so please, don't hold back.


End file.
